Another World
by DeadlyLove186
Summary: A mix between one world and another. Who knows what will happen next..? Full summary inside! PLEASE R&R!
1. A Work in Progress

I've never really written any fanfictions before so this is considered my first one. So please be nice and don't flame me...

Dedication: This story is dedicated to my big sister who's always been there for me and has supported me through everything I've been through. I'd also like to dedicate it to my brother who's really kewl and I've always looked up to for advice and comfort. And last but not least, I'd like to dedicate it to my favorite author, P.C. Cast for writting the Goddess series 'cause I find it AWESOME. She kind of helped me open up my creative side a bit more which I'm really thankful for. Now I just gotta figure out how to express my creativity on paper. lol

All the Fomorian children have been taken to MacCallan castle and are being taken care of. Cuchulainn is now trying to bring all of the adult Fomorians to the castle so they could be brought back to full health. Elphame is pregnant with Lochlan's child and everyone was still getting used to having Fomorians in the castle. Cu's and Elphame's mother had come to see the progress of the castle and to see Elphame's wedding. Of course, a new character has shown up from a new race that no one has known about. What kind of race is it? What do they want? Why do they show themselves now? Wait a minute... what's with that little shrine in the middle of the forest? A clash of two completely different worlds...

Disclaimer: I do not own Elphame's Choice or the other part of the story (which you'll have to find out 'cause I don't want to ruin it). Though I really wish I did...

Chapter 1 - A Work in Progress

"How do you expect us to take care of a whole entire race, Elphame? It's only been a few days and yet we're starting to run out of supplies!" Brighid exclaimed as she was running back and forth trying to get the crying baby's to settle down and fall asleep.

"Well, I'm sure we can figure something out. I mean... they were suffering..." Elphame said as she tried to help her friend out as best she could.

As the two females continued working, they heard hooves clattering down the hallway. Danann slowly approched them and bowed slightly, "Sorry to disturb you two but I just got a message saying that Cuchulainn is on his way back to the castle. I've also heard that almost half of the Fomorians they're bringing are starving. What do you think we should do, Goddess?" His eyes shifted from the Goddess to Brighid and back again.

"I don't know what we should do, Danann..." she replied just above a whisper. Her eyes shifted down to the ground and she thought for a moment. She heard her friend sigh and felt them watching her. But it wasn't just them she felt, it was someone else as well. _Is Lochlan watching me as well or...is there something else out there..._ She looked outside to see if she could see any of the other workers watching but there was no one there. She mentally shook her head and looked back at Danann. "I'll have to see if mother could send anything over to help us out..."

Danann nodded and took his leave. The two women looked at eachother and then turned around to get back to work. Danann looked over his shoulder at them and smiled when he saw Brighid look at him from the corner of her eye. He did a slight bow and then trotted out of the castle to get back to his own job. There was always something about that huntress that always caught his attention but he couldn't figure out what it was. He couldn't sleep at night anymore 'cause all he could think about at night was the huntress. Then in the morning, he can barely control himself and he takes every single chance he gets to take a glance at her.

A few weeks later

"Elphame!" shouted Epona's Beloved as she embraced her daughter tightly in her arms.

"Mama?" Elphame was shocked to see her mother there. She hugged her mom back tightly, "What're you doing here? I wasn't expecting you to come."

"Well, I heard your message and came as fast as I could to help out. I mean, the children and all.." she smiled her motherly smile. At her daughters unusual look, she just took a hold of her shoulders with the smile still on her face, "Don't worry, my daughter. I wont get into harms way and I wont cause any trouble. Besides, I love the way your castle is turning out. Very beautiful. I thought it would never be restored again." She looked around, slowly taking in the beauty of the old castle. It looked just the way it did in the books and the way people told it in the stories. It was a wonderful sight to see. All of the columns stretching up what seemed to be miles high with amazing little scripts on it. The were quite unusual looking but they were still beautiful. Etain turned back to her daughter, "Oh, I forgot to mention that I asked Parthelon if they would be so kind as to donate food for you. We all agreed and the wagons are still on their way here."

Elphame was shocked from what her mom had just told her. She'd never expected Partholon to help heal the Fomorians. They were demons. Winged creatures that are said to kill people. Hopefully they saw that there was no need to be afraid of them. They were mostly human just like them and there was no need to be afraid. Fomorians would kill no more for Elphame had taken their madness away from them and gave them freedom. She'd given them what they needed most, especially the children. She'd given them life, hope, appretiation, and mostly love and care.

"Thanks, mama... I appretiate all your help," she gave her mom another loving hug. Elphame smiled and looked at her mom with sparkling eyes, "Come, I'll show you where the children are." She grabbed her mom by the wrist and directed her on where to go for the Fomorian children. When they entered the room, it was like a mad house. Brighid was running back and forth checking on the children. Her hairs were all prickling up in frustration. Elphame smiled to herself as she saw her mom rush over to Brighid who was trying to make the kids laugh by making the weirdest faces you could ever see. Even the noise she was making to make them laugh was odd.

"No, no, no. That's not how you calm a child down," said Etain. Brighid bowed deeply to Epona's Beloved, "No need to bow. Now, how about you bring all of the crying children over here so we can entertain them all at once and not one by one. You're making it too much of a hassle to be running back and forth acting like a... well... whatever you were trying to do."

Brighid made no comment and did exactly what she was told. As she started to bring the last child into the crowd, she got scratched by its talon. She cursed silently to herself and mumbled, "This is one of the reason why I dislike children..." She turned to Elphame, "We should clip their talons later on. I don't want anyone else getting cut by those little demons..."

Elphame just nodded and watched her mother. As her mom started singing to the children, they all started to go quiet.

_"Don't you cry, little child_

_Epona watches over you_

_Lose that frown and just smile_

_And she'll smile too."_

That song sounded so familiar to Elphame that she started to think. She listened more to the lyrics and remembered. It was the lullaby that her mother always sang to her when she was a child. She'd always cry when she was really tired or hungry but she forgot about all of those things when her mother had started singing that song. It always did make Elphame smile and laugh when her mother sang it. When she turned to look at the children, they were all starting to fall asleep but with smiles on their faces. She took a look around the room and she'd seen a crowd gather around and the other kids were falling asleep as well. Elphame smiled and joined with her mother in finishing up the lullaby.

_"You will never be alone_

_As long as you have Epona in your heart_

_So keep that smile and don't you frown_

_And you'll never be apart._

_The Goddess loves you_

_I know you know that much_

_We know she wont be a fool_

_And think you're monsters and such_

_Just keep on smiling_

_Keep on smiling_

_Just keep on smiling_

_And you wont be alone..."_

A/N: Fun fun! Ok, I know it's short but just deal with it. They, hopefully, will start getting longer and longer over time. I hope that was good so far. I think they kind of sounded out of character but...yeah. Please review and PLEASE DON'T FLAME ME!


	2. Who Are You?

Second chappy! Ok, beware 'cause this might be a bit short as well. I'm not completely sure yet. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and I also hope you enjoy this one. ;;

Disclaimer: I do not own Elphame's Choice or the other part of the story (which you'll have to find out 'cause I don't want to ruin it). Though I really wish I did...

Last time in Another World - "How do you expect us to take care of a whole race, Elphame;" "Mama? I wasn't expecting you to come;" She took a look around the room and she'd seen a crowd gather around and the other kids were falling asleep as well. Elphame smiled and joined with her mother in finishing up the lullaby.

_"You will never be alone_

_As long as you have Epona in your heart_

_So keep that smile and don't you frown_

_And you'll never be apart._

_The Goddess loves you_

_I know you know that much_

_We know she wont be a fool_

_And think you're monsters and such_

_Just keep on smiling_

_Keep on smiling_

_Just keep on smiling_

_And you wont be alone..."_

Chapter 2 - Who are you?

Etain and her daughter slowly walked out of the room leaving the kids and Brighid to sleep. Of course, Elphame asked Wynne to bring in a warm blanket for the worn out centaur. She made sure that everyone worked as quietly as possible as to not wake anyone up. She slowly walked into the forest with her mom by her side. It was nice and peaceful except for the noise of the construction work going on around them. Elphame led her mother near the edge of the cliff where Brenna had taken her when she got her first fresh air after her accident. Elphame looked down a little as she remembered her old friend. Her throat clenched together as she tried to hold back tears that wanted to come out. Her eyes started to water and she blinked several times to keep it back. She looked at her mother and motioned for her to have a seat. When she took the seat next to her, she almost burst out to tears when she felt her mother embrace her in a comforting hug.

"I'm sorry, Elphame. I'm sure the little healer was a good friend to you, and a wonderful girl to court for Cu. But, I'm also positive that your friend doesn't want you morning over her for the rest of your life. Same goes for Cuchulainn. Now, stop crying and smile. Or else I'll have to start singing that song again," Etain tapped her finger underneath Elphame's chin that made both of them smile.

"Thanks mama..." Elphame smiled and hugged her mom.

Etain straightened herself and made her face a little serious, "Now, how about you introduce me to your husband, hmm? I've just gotten here and I don't think I've seen him anywhere." She looked around to see if she could spot him but she couldn't see anything.

"Oh, sorry about that..." She turned to look towards the forest and she didn't see him herself. But all she had to do was one simple thing. One thing that only both of them can reach eachother with...calling his name, "Lochlan."

The wind started to pick up and it swirled around Elphame and Etain as it reacted to the call of the Fomorian's name. As the wind started to die down, a large figure started to appear from the shadows of the forest. Etain's eyes widened and she let out a gasp as she saw his whole figure appear before her. She'd never really seen a full grown Fomorian before but this... this was just shocking. Light-colored hair and eyes and dark colored wings. At least that was all she could see.

"You called, my heart?" he asked. He slowly walked toward to two women and when he finally came within a few feet from them, he got down to one knee and bowed at Etain, "It's nice to meet you, Epona's Beloved. I've heard much about you from Elphame but I was really hoping to meet you."

His smile dazzled Etain as she looked at the winged man. He looked nothing of what the stories told about Fomorians, so why did he look so human? She looked at him and smiled, "It's a great pleasure to meet you as well, Lochlan." She watched him as he stood back up and saw Elphame move to his side, "So, when do you two plan on holding the wedding?"

Elphame blushed a bright, pink-red, "Mama! Do we really have to talk about this now?" She sounded so childish that Lochlan chuckled to himself.

"I don't mind, love," he pulled her tighter against him and gave her a soft kiss on her forhead. Afterwards, they heard some crashing in the bushes and they all turned to face the direction it was coming from. Elphame saw Duncan approach them and then bow deeply.

"My deepest appologies if I'm interrupting something important but, you've got to come see this," his voice sounded quite urgent and yet excited at the same time. Etain, Elphame, and Lochlan all looked at eachother with the same expressions on their faces, which was confusion, and then they started to follow Duncan into the forest. They got really far into it and Elphame was confused on what was going on. When the gaurd turned around, he motioned for them to stay low and as quiet as possible. They stayed behind a bush and made sure that they didn't step on any stix that were laying on the ground. The looked over the bushes and saw two girls standing there. The shortest one of them wore a long red robe looking thing and she had long, silky looking silver hair. The talest one of them really dark brown hair and she was wearing some odd looking clothes. It looked like a combination of both a robe over some other clothing. More like a dress than a robe though.

"Kuri... are you sure it's safe to be out here? I mean... it could be someone else's property..." the short girl looked around cautiously.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm sure. Now stop whining and have a seat..." the tallest girl replied nonchalantly. An unexpected rock came flying towards her head and hit her dead center. It was quite a big rock that hit her as well. "Ow! What what the heck was that for!"

"For being an idiot and not double checking! I know you didn't check to see if it was someone else's property so I'm leaving!"

"Oh no you don't!" the girl named Kuri tackled the other girl to the ground and got into a major fist fight. One started bitting, the other scratching, then they both started punching and slapping.

"Cut it out you fucking retard! I don't have time for games now let...me...GO!" she kicked Kuri square in the face and started stomping off again until she tripped over Kuri's foot.

"I told you you're not leaving and that means you're not leaving! So stay."

"Make me!"

"I don't have to!"

"Well too damn bad!"

Everyone was confused at the actions of these people. But what really caught their attention was when they took out swords. Elphame gasped and then covered her mouth quickly before they noticed. Lochlan turned toward her and held her close. The saw the girls turn in their direction and they stood extremely still.

"Who's out there? Show yourselves!" said the silver head pointing her sword in their direction. She turned back to Kuri, "I told you that it wasn't a good idea. But would you listen? Nooooo... You just had to fucking run off and then go somewhere where you don't know where the hell you're going!"

"Shut up Sel. I just wanted to have fun..." Kuri looked to the ground and started sobbing.

"I don't give a damn. I'm leaving," she headed in another direction and disappeared into the darkness of the forest.

"Fine then, be that way!" Kuri stuck out her tongue and just sat there on the ground. "If you don't wanna have fun with me then I'll have fun by myself..." She looked around to double check if anyone was there, "Probably just a chipmunk or...or maybe a squirell. Yeah, that's it. No one else is here..."

Elphame and Lochlan backed off a few steps so they could whisper and the girl couldn't hear them, "Do you think we should invite her to the castle?"

Lochlan just nodded and they moved forward again. But when they got to where Etain and Duncan were, she heard singing. She thought it was her mothers at first but her mom's mouth wasn't moving. When she looked over the bushes again, there was a crowd of animals around the girl. She was singing to them with a smile on her face and her eyes were shining. There seemed to be a glow around her but it was just the sun. She pet the dear that was laying down next to her and a bird landed on her shoulder singing some tunes with her.

_"Mother isn't here now_

_Who knows what she'd say?_

_Nothing's quite so clear now_

_Feel you've lost your way._

_You decide but you are not alone_

_Believe me_

_No one is alone..._

_Believe me, truely_

_You move just a finger_

_Say the slightest words_

_Something's bound to linger_

_Be heard!"_

Elphame listened and when the girl finished singing, she stood up and walked slowly up to the girl. Kuri gasped when she saw the woman appear before her, "That was a beautiful song you sang. Where'd you learn it from?"

"C-c-choir..." she managed to stutter out. Kuri didn't know who this person was but she was beautiful. She reminded her of a Goddess, "Umm... who... who are you? Where'd you come from? How'd you find me? I hope I'm not intruding or anything 'cause I really didn't mean to. It's just that me and my sis-" she got cut off when she saw the sight of a man appear behind her. He was tall and lean and odd looking. He had talons for feet and...wings? Where the hell is she!

"We'll answer those questions if you'd like to come over to the castle," he said.

"Holy shit! There's a castle around here!" she looked around as she noticed that the animals had left when the guy entered. She jumped up to her feet and looked at them with wide eyes, "You've got to be kiddin' me. Ha, too bad Sel's missin' out." She turned to face the direction in which Sel had left in, "You stupid mutt! Now you'll be missing out on the fun! So, ha! In your face!"

A sword went flying past Kuri's face and sliced a little part of her left cheek, "Uh oh... that was a bad idea..." Kuri mumbled to herself incoherently.

"Yeah, uh oh indeed, imoto-chan," Sel came jumping out of the tree branches nearest to Kuri and tackled her to the ground and started strangling her. "Stupid mutt, eh? In my face, huh? We'll see who's going to be having fun!"

"Ow...Sel... you're choking me... That hurts..." Kuri mumbled as she reached up with one hand and started choking Sel while with her other hand, she tried to loosen up Sel's tight grip. Sel just tightened her grip and cut off the girls breathing.

A/N: What a loving familiy, ne? Anyways, yeah. I hope that was a better chapter. At least it was longer. ;;;


	3. A Second Home

Third chap is up! Ok, hopefully it's good so far. I'm trying my best to write this stuff in time but it's getting kind of hard already 'cause of writers block. Well, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Elphame's Choice or the other part of the story (which you'll have to find out 'cause I don't want to ruin it). Though I really wish I did...

Last time in Another World: "You called, my heart?" "Cut it out you fucking retard! I don't have time for games now let...me...GO!" "Do you think we should invite her to the castle?" "Ow...Sel... you're choking me... That hurts..." Kuri mumbled as she reached up with one hand and started choking Sel while with her other hand, she tried to loosen up Sel's tight grip.

Chapter 3 - A Second Home

Lochlan rushed over and pried Sel off of Kuri and tried his best to hold her back from attacking the other girl again. He watched as Elphame tried to hold Kuri back as well. When Etain and Duncan appeared from the bushes as well, Etain went next to her daughter and Duncan towards Lochlan. At the next moment, Lochlan gently squeezed Sel's sholder and she fell to the ground in a heap. Kuri looked at her sister wide-eyed, "What'dya do to my sis? Is she gonna be alright?"

"Yes, she'll be alright. I just knocked her out for a few hours or so just so there's no battle going on," Lochlan replied calmly. He looked at Duncan and the gaurd just nodded and picked up Sel with ease. He was a bit shocked at how light the girl was but shrugged it off and followed the Fomorian towards the Goddess and the Beloved. "I think we should head back to the castle now."

Elphame just nodded and stood up next to her mother. The others started to head in the direction of the castle when Etain turned around and held out a hand, "C'mon, you've been invited to the MacCallan Castle. Do not fret, though, because everyone there is quite nice. Now, what do you say?"

Kuri just nodded and stood up without taking the offered and. She dusted herself off and ran to catch up to the others. She knew that this was going to be a new beginning for Sel, her friends, and herself...

They finally reached the edge of the forest and caught the site of the castle. They were near the boulders in which Elphame and the others were sitting at. So it wouldn't take that long to get to the castle itself. Everyone was quiet the whole entire time they were walking. Every now and then Kuri would get distracted by a flower, a bug, or sometimes even dust that she spotted.

When Kuri finally caught up to the others after staring at moss, she gasped at the sight she saw. A large ocean view and to the right, a huge castle that looked like it was still under construction. Though it looked like it was quite small from where she was from, she knew that once close enough, it would be a gihugic castle with lots of vines on it from ageing in the depths of the forest. But most of the wild life preserved the castle. And to a castle like that, Kuri just had to explore it. She was hoping to find many secret entrances and other stuff in there. All of the excitement that was running through her made her a bit too excited and she ran on ahead of the group just to check it out and she was running too fast for even Elphame to keep up. When she reached the gates of the castle, everyone that was working around there stopped just to look at her. Many many questions were running through there minds about her but she ignored them and stared at the castle in complete awe.

"This... this is amazing! I never thought I'd ever be able to see a castle so close up!" She up to the castle and touched it. A slight power surged through her and she tried to catch her breath when it was over. Kuri jumped when she heard someone come walking up to her and put their hand on her shoulder. When she turned around, she saw a centaur standing right infront of her. His hand felt a bit heavy on her shoulder but she ignored it. She stared up at him with wide eyes.

"These walls welcome you, young one," said the old centaur in a deep voice. All she could do was nod at continue staring at him. All he did was smile warmly at her and then he started speaking again, "The name's Danann. This is MacCallan castle. Who're you and what brings you here, young one?"

Kuri was just about to answer the centaur but then the sound of hoofbeats was heard just beyond the newly made gate and a young warrior and a large flock of Fomorians were heading their way. Kuri watched in complete awe as she saw more of the demon looking things. She didn't know what they were but she just stared anyways. She saw two of the winged creatures on either side of the warrior and they were both twins. The only difference between them were the color of their eyes and the way their bodies were shaped. As the warrior and the two demons approched Danann, Kuri stared at their wings and the warrior started speaking, "Where is my sister?"

"They went off on a walk with the Beloved of Epona," Danann replied smoothly. He didn't seem to find the demons different than himself.

The warrior gasped and looked at the old centaur, "Mother's here!" He paused for a minute then cleared his throat and continued, "Where shall I escort the Fomorians to?"

Danann and the warrior continued speaking and the two demons seemed entranced by the conversation. Kuri just shrugged it off and looked up at the walls of the castle. She grinned and started climbing up the side of the wall without an ease. Making sure that she got a hold of the most sturdiest parts of the wall, she looked around. When she was almost halfway up the wall of the castle there was yelling from down below. "Hey there! What do you think you're doing? Trying to get yourself killed?"

Kuri just shook her head and looked down. She looked around at the crowd that had gathered whens he was climbing up. Everyone had such a shocked looking on their faces that Kuri just stared laughing. But then, a voice and interupted her little amusement as Sel started yelling up, "Damn you bitch! Get down here! You're gonna pay!"

The young girl just shrugged and jumped off of the side of the castle landing right between of Sel and the demon closest to her that stood beside the warrior. Walking slowly up to her sister, they were both glaring at eachother. There was practically electricity going on between them. The tension around the castle grew and Elphame and the other had just entered. A whirlwind encircled the two girls as both of their eyes started to glow red. The wind mostly surrounded Sel as she started to change, her claws grew out, her teeth sharpened and her kanine teeth grew longer, her hair turned white and ears popped out of her head. Kuri was surrounded by flames as she, too, started to change. The same exact things happened except she grew a tail out as well which were silver, her hair became black, and her outfit changed into what just seemed like wrags wrapped around her that looked like clothing. As the wind and flames started to dissipate, some flames stayed on the tips of Kuri's ears and tail. Everyone gasped as they saw what the two girls were. Sel and Kuri both got into their own fighting stances. Sel glared and Kuri just smirked. As they lunged into eachothers direction, they both pulled out swords from out of no where and sliced eachother. Sel got Kuri in the gut when Kuri only made a little slice along her right cheek. They both then tucked their swords away and made giant balls of energy and thrust them at one another. They both didn't get to reach eachother and it exploded in between. Before they could let out another attack, they were being held back by annoying pesks. Sel was being held back by Lochlan and Kuri was being held back by the twin demons.

"Let go of me damnit! She needs to be taught a fuckin' lesson!" Sel yelled out as she struggled against the Fomorians grip. Kuri was struggling a bit as well but for a different reason. She didn't like to be touched. But before another word could get out of either of their mouths, a dagger came flying out of no where and landed right in the center of the little battle.

Kuri started laughing and looked over at the trees, "Looks like Buttercup has come to stop us from getting into another bitch fight."

"How many times have I told you to stop calling me that? It's starting to get old..." The guy was now standing near them and was giving Kuri a death glare.

"What? I can't break my habits. But... if you don't want me calling you that, then how 'bout Haruka, hmm?" Kuri smiled and then started laughing but stopped when another dagger flew by and graced her cheek. And before she knew it, she was on the ground being choked by Sel yet again.

The guy just mumbled under his breath and walked up to Sel pulling her off of Kuri. Then he smacked her and knocked her out. He glared at Kuri once more, "You better not 'cause any trouble or it would be me trying to kill you." With that said, he walked off into the forest and disappeared.

Everyone was just staring in complete confusion as Kuri yelled out and waved, "Bai Sutasu-san! I'll be back at the bar as soon as possible!" She then turned around on her heal and appologized to everyone around her for all of the trouble they had caused for them. And if she frightened them, she didn't really care 'cause they were just humans afterall.. Then she turned to the warrior and bowed deeply, "Please forgive me and my sister. It's just the way we show affection to eachother and I didn't mean to cause you any trouble from whatever you people were doing. I hope you understand. I'll try my best not to get in the way again. Or, if you'd like, I can leave right now and go back to wherever the hell I came from."

The warrior just shook his head, "It's alright." He turned around to face his sister and his mother, "Where would you like me to put the Fomorians to so they can be healed?"

Brighid popped out of the door of the castle and yawned, "Follow me please but just be as quiet as possible. Some of the kids are still sleeping."

Elphame walked up to Kuri and tapped her on the shoulder. When Kuri spun around, it kind of startled the young goddess. She just smiled at her and waited for her to speak for whatever reason she had tapped her for, "What exactly, if I may ask, are you?"

"Oh, I'm Kurisuchinu. I'm a fire kitsune. It's a fire fox demon if you didn't know what I meant. But you don't have to be afraid of me. I don't bite that hard," she laughed softly as she saw some people take a small step back from her. Kuri didn't notice but the twins were still standing behind her but weren't touching her at all. She was wondering what they were doing so she turned around, hands on her hips, foot taping, and she looked at them, "What in the name of five hells do you want from me? And what the fuck are you?"

They took a step back as well and looked at eachother then back again. The tallest one of them decided to answer, "We don't exactly know. Since Cu didn't ask us to follow him, we decided to stay here near you just in case some kind of trouble came up. You and the Beloved are the guests here after all. And our race is known as Fomorians. At first we were banished from these lands in which our mothers have walked on and lived peacefully on. But then they got kidnapped and here is our new race of more human-like Fomorians. Thanks to the Goddess, we have been saved from madness."

Kuri gasped when she heard the words "kidnapped" and "maddness." She couldn't believe that anything like that would happen here 'cause it looked so peaceful. She looked around a bit and then looked back at them, "What kind of madness?"

A/N: Ok, I couldn't make it that long 'cause of my writers block. I haven't been in the mood or been able to get into the story again. So my appologies if this took so long to write and stuffs.


	4. A Secret Passageway

Here's chapter four. It's taken me a while to write it up but here it is. I've been needing some inspiration to continue on the story. I haven't been getting any inspiration at all lately, though. So sorry if they're kind of short and don't make a lot of sense...

Disclaimer: I do not own Elphame's Choice or the other part of the story.

Last time in Another World: "You've been invited to MacCallan Castle." "Who are you and what brings you here, young one?" "Damn you bitch!" Another dagger flew by and graced her cheek. "What kind of madness?"

Chapter 4 - The Secret Passageway

After Kuri was given her little history lesson, she decided she would help out a bit around the castle before she had to leave. As she walked around the castle for a while taking in every little detail so the next time she came, she wouldn't get lost. She slowly climbed up some stairs and when she reached the top, she froze in her tracks as she was hit with a vision. A vision of a war between demons and a king. Her eyes widened and her pupils delated as she saw how badly the kind was wounded. She wanted so much to reach out and help him. Give him the aid that he needed in order for him to survive. As she stood there watching the king die, tears formed in her eyes and her knees gave out beneath her. She fell to the ground sobbing. When she heard footsteps, she quickly whipped her eyes and stood up continuing on her walk but she was stopped by a voice, "You're the second person who's seen that vision of the great King MacCallan die in battle against the Fomorians. He tried so hard to protect his kingdom that he had no choice but to die in the flames.. Strong man, that he was. But now, we have a new MacCallan. A new Clan Chieftain has arrived and we're all happy that a new age has begun." He smiled as he looked at her. It had been the warrior from before that was with the twin demons. Her dark brown eyes met his baby blue ones, "We've never introduced ourselves to eachother. My name's Cuchulainn but I'm known as Cu. The two Fomorians that were with me were Curran and Nevin. It's a pleasure to meet you miss...?"

"Kurisutaru but I'm known as Kuri. It's nice to meet you too," She smiled as she reached out her hand for a handshake. She saw him hesitate a bit and then he reached out himself. They shook hands and smiled at eachother and then Kuri's eyes widened again as she had another vision. It was about a battle of both this world and another one that she couldn't make out. The two worlds clashed together in a bloody battle. A whole entire army verses only a few other people. They looked so familiar but she couldn't get the names to come out. As the battle in the vision continued, she heard someone yell out to her and the vision started to turn darker and darker as she fell into an endless fear of darkness...

Kuri's eyes slowly fluttered open and she saw some people standing over her. She was on the ground from the place she was last in with the warrior. As she lay there trying to sit herself up, she heard some people yelling out, "Back up! Give her some breathing space!" Hearing them yell some other things out, she stood up as quick as she could only to find herself fall back down.

In a low growl, she swore to herself and then stood back up with her eyes glowing red, "Everyone... SHUT UP!" The place literally shook and everyone and everything fell silent. "Much better. Now, if you don't mind telling me what time it is..." her eyes wandered around the crowd and heard some mumbling.

Before she could loose her patience with them again, Cu showed himself from the crowd, "The sun has just set, Kuri. You've been out for just a few hours. How are you feeling?"

He tried to reach out for her but she pushed him and yelled out, "Damnit! Son of a monkey's uncle! It's that late already! Oh man, oh man... Looks like I'm gonna have to work overtime tonight. What am I gonna do? Will they make me do extra work? What if I get kicked out?" She started pacing back and forth, talking to herself as if no one else was there. Everyone around her just stared at her with very confused looks on their faces. Some of them even scooted away from her just to be on the safe side. Kuri's claws started growing out and her fangs were popping out as well. When she felt a slight tap on her shoulder, she jumped up into the air and squeeked. She turend around to find the warrior standing just a few feet away from her.

"Is something the matter?" He took one step closer to her and she growled.

"Of course there's something the matter! I'm late just 'cause of passing out on the floor and not waking up for who knows how many hours! Now I'm late and Sutasu-san will kill me! Now, if you don't mind, I'm gonna leave and come back again tomorrow or something. Good day to you and to everyone else here," she pushed pass him and ran down the stairs. She ran past Elphame, Etain, and Lochlan mumbling the whole time. Once outside, she just stood there and looked up mumbling some words and then she dissappeared. Kuri felt two people following her but when she turned around, no one was there so she just continued running. Passing all the webs and the moss that she was staring at earlier in the day and passing some of the animals that had listened to her song. Just ahead of her was the little area that Kuri found from the start. She stopped there and waited for a few minutes then yelled out, "Whoever's out there, show yourselves please. I'm in no mood for playing games."

The two demons that held her back jumped out of the trees and landed just a few feet infront of her. The memory of their names came rushing into her than she stood there and blinked. Then one of them started speaking and since she didn't know who was who, she didn't know who was speaking but it was the tallest one, "Our deepest appologies for following you but we were just curious as to where you were going. I mean... you did just get here."

"That would be none of your concern. I'm just late for something important and 'bout to get my ass fried 'cause of it. So if you would please just quit following me, I'd be getting on my way again," she was quite mad at being followed. Especially by people that she didn't know.

"Hey, my brother did appologize for following you. No need to go sour on us. Oh, and my name is Nevin. My brother is Kurran. We were also wondering if we could come with you. Since we have no use here anymore for now..."

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Kuri yelled out. Her rage grew from just being mad to being furious with them. First they follow her and now they're asking to come with her to another place, "First of all, I don't belong here and obviously you do. And secondly, there is no where in hell my boss would let you stay. And lastly, there is no place for you to stay there. So I suggest you get your little fanny's back to that castle." As her eyes grew from bright red to dark, blood red, they backed off a bit and nodded. She calmed herself down a bit and then tried her best to smile at them, "Look, I know I just got here and all but I just can't risk you coming over. On top of that, Sutasu-san would kill me. You know, strangers and all. Plus you'd be too noticable in the city... no offense of course. But yeah.." The two demons just nodded again and then flew off back towards the castle. At least that's what she hoped they headed for. She looked around and double checked to make sure no one else was there and then she ran back off in the direction she was heading in. She then came upon a large stone that had some carvings in it and some vines covered it. She looke around once more and then entered but she didn't noticed the two pairs of eyes watching her. A bright lighted glowed from the inside of the stone and Kuri just walked right through it. Not too long afterwards do the two demons follow as well.

Once through the little portal, Kuri was standing behind a garbage can in a dark alley next to a bar. A light was shining above the doorway saying, "Moonshine Bar." She snapped her fingers and she changed into a little dress and ran out of the alley and into the bar. The demons slowly crept behind but instead of getting out of the alley, they decided to watch from a window just above them. Inside, there was a brightly lit room with a bunch of tables and costumers occupying each seat. They saw Kuri enter and start getting yelled at by Sel again while getting smacked upside the head. She was dragged upstairs by Sutasu-san to make sure she doesn't cause a scene again. Another guy with blonde hair and blue eyes approached her and looked like he was giving her a little lecture.

"I'm really sorry Nozomu. I couldn't help myself. And it's not my freakin' fault that I fainted ya know. It's not something that happens to me every single day unless I've also been loosing my mem," Kuri growled. Some people turned to look at her to see what was going on but when she glared at them, they just turned around and started minding their own business again.

"Nevermind, we'll discuss this later. Just go up on stage and entertain these people. They've been leaving little by little ya know," Nozomu said a bit annoyingly and watched and Kuri bowed slightly and skip up to the stage.

Kuri got a hold of the microphone up there and tapped on it, "Excuse me, may I have your attention please? Hello? Umm..hi. Sorry for the wait with the entertainment and stuff but it shall begin now. But since it's only me, it might not be that entertaining. My sister is kind of ticked at me right now to be doing anything so... forgive me if it's boring." She smiled sheepishly and went to put in a CD when she saw Sel jump up on the stage.

"No one here is gonna get bored! AND!" she turned toward Kuri and pointed at her, "You're NOT going to hog all the fun." She smirked and then looked at her sister, "Put in CD 11 number 1...7. Get ready peeps 'cause this is gonna be a dancing mania battle!"

Kuri nodded and did as her sister said so. Once the CD was in and she turned to the numer she was told to, the music started playing. She got up and then they started to circle around eachother a bit. Out of no where, they popped out streamers and moved them around a bit. There was a little container int he handle of the streamers that allowed them to throw out glitter. As the circling continued, some snaps were heard and then the streamers were flipped into the air letting out more glitter. Once it was caught, they did a cartwheele and then stood up again the singing began.

_'I see right through to you_

_See right through to you_

_See right through to you'_

Then the acrobatics began again as more flips and snaps were heard withing the dancing battle. Sel jumped into the around doing some spins while twirling her streamer around. Giving Kuri some cuts every now and then, but they continued nontheless. When a few seconds had passed, Kuri started singing.

_'I see right through to you_

_It's not like I don't feel your mood_

_What you have for me is different than the rest that moves_

_I'll be posotive I know that I could be there too_

_'Cause you have it all_

_Have it all'_

After flicking her wrist and snapping her streamer at Sel, Kuri and sel started singing in a duet.

_'I see right through to you_

_See your every move_

_I see right through to you_

_See your every move'_

The lunged at eachother and Kur slide down between Sel's legs both tripping her and whipping her with the streamer. When she stood back up, they glared at eachother and started circling eachother again. After a few more whipping, Kuri started singing once more.

_'I know you now_

_I read your mind_

_You've shown somehow_

_What I could find_

_On the inside_

_There you will see_

_We're all alike_

_You and me...'_

They pushed eachother away and started the fight up again. They were using the handles of the streamers like swords and so they were head to head now. The two demons from the window stared with awe at the preformance. Not being able to get their eyes off of it they continued watching while they did more flips, cartwheeles, and summersaults. Though they've seen people do those things before, they've never seen them done in this type of way. As they continued watching, Sel started singing.

_'I see right through to you_

_See your every move_

_I see right through to you_

_See your every move'_

There was more acrobatics and then when only the tempo and beat of the music could be heard, the started circling again while glaring at eachother. Then, before anyone new what was going on, it looked as if they were getting ready to continue singing again. But, to their utter amazement, they just noticed that the two girls were at the edge of the stage and started running at eachother at full speed. When the last beat was heard with a clashing sound, Kuri did one last tumble and fell to the ground and Sel pretended to be wounded. Silence was heard throughout the bar as no one said a word. Even the people who worked there were amazed. There was a puddle of red glitter coming out from underneath Kuri making it look like blood. Some of the glitter came out from Sel's stomache as well. When everyone snapped out of their little shock of the preformance, applause were being given out. You could hear whistles, cheers, and other good compliments being yelled out. The two sisters stood up straight and then went next to eachother. Bowing deeply at the costomers, the smiled brightly and jumped a little, shaking the stage.

A few hours passed by and the bar was now closed. The demons were still in the alley trying to get over the large preformance that they saw. The looked at eachother and then down the alley wondering if they should go in or not. Then they nodded to eachother, turned around and headed back for the castle to tell everyone about what they had saw and experienced.

"That was the most funnest and most exciting preformance that I have seen out of your girls! It was amazing! Never thought you could do anything like it. I swear you gotta go that more often. Do you know how much more money we made than the usual? It's ten... maybe a thousand times more than what we usually get!" A guy with lots of peircings started screaming out. Ears and a tail popped out of him and he started running around the bar, tripping over his own feet. "Nozomu! Oboro! Misturu! Do you know what this means? THIS MEANS THAT WE CAN GO ON A DECENT VACATION!"

The guy named Misturu growled, "Someone put a sock in that stupid werewolf's mouth. I'm going to bed..." With that, he went upstairs.

Then Sel and Kuri said at the same time, "Night night peeps!"

A/N: END OF CHAPPY! Ok, I didn't think this was a bit longer than my other chapters and this chapter has been dedicated to a friend of mine on a site. PLEASE R&R!


	5. The Secret Revealed

Here's chapter five. Not many people have been reviewing it BUT I'm willing to continue writting anyways. Here it is, enjoy. Grab some snacks if you wish. Maybe a soda or two as well. A writter can get thirsty as well ya know. lol THE SECOND PART OF THE STORY HAS BEEN REVEALED! For those who don't know it, it's Crescent Moon.

Disclaimer: I do not own Elphame's Choice or Crescent Moon.

Last time in Another World: "We've never introduced ourselves to eachother." Her vision turned darker and darker as she fell into an endless fear of darkness... "Of course something's the matter!" "We were just curious as to where you were going." "You're NOT gonna hog all the fun!"

'_I see right through to you_

_See your every move_

_I see right through to you_

_See your every move'_

"THIS MEANS WE CAN GO ON A DECENT VACATION!"

Chapter 5 - The Secret Revealed

When Kuri and Sel went to their rooms, Kuri got a hold of Sel's collar and dragged her into her own. She threw her on the chair in the corner and went to lock the door. Then she turned around to face her sister with a stern look on her face, "I've got something important to tell you, Sel. Please don't kill me and promise not to tell anyone, ok? Promise me and then I'll tell you." From the worried look on Kuri's face, Sel nodded and waited for her sister to continue, "Well, the reason I passed out was because I had this odd vision. The place that we were at, their lead warrior.. we shook hands and the vision came of a bloody war. At first I didn't know who the other people were but once I came back to the bar, then I knew. There is going to be a war between the moonlight bandits, and Clan MacCallan..."

When morning arrived, Kuri woke up to Sel sitting on top of her with a knife in her hand. She gasped and rolled over, knocking Sel off the bed. Kuri got a hold of the knife and then flung it out the window not caring if it hit someone, "What the hell's your problem? At least I came didn't I? So what's the big deal with trying to kill me, huh?"

Sel smirked and tried to get the wrinkles out of her shirt that weren't even there, "No reason, baby sister. Just trying to have fun."

Kuri slowly walked over to her bed mumbling and started fixing it. the door slamed open and Akira came rushing into the room knocking Sel down and messing up the bed that Kuri had just fixed. With a low growl, Kuri glared at the werewolf, "What the fuck do you want?" She pushed him off the bed and started fixing it up again. The mumbling continued as the rest of the gang showed themselves in the room. Both Sel and Kuri gave out a big sigh and looked at them.

"Hey there you two. We were wondering if you two would like to join us in going to a karaoke bar to celebrate our little fun time last night. Everyone is going. Even Mitsuru. So, what do you say?" Nozomu said with a big smile on his face while staring at Kuri.

Kuri glanced at the clock and saw that it was almost noon. She swore to herself and ran over to the bathroom, "Sorry, can't go. I've got to go somewhere else today. I promise I'll be back by tonight when the bar opens if I don't black out again. Have fun without me though. Don't worry either. I'll be perfectly fine." She smiled as she rushed out of the bathroom and out the door ignoring Misoka, Mahiru, and Nozomu calling out after her.

Sel started running after her little sister waving at the people left behind, "We'll be back by tonight!"

Kuri ran to the back of the alley and looked around making sure no one was following but when she saw Sel standing in the opening of the alley, she stood still as if she was a pray being cornered by its preditor. Her eyes darted back and forth as she looked to see if anyone was watching. Thankfully, they were around the abandoned part of the city. She smiled a little, "Hey there Sel. Umm.. aren't you going to go with the gang?"

Sel walked towards her and when she finally reached her, she started speaking up, "I'm worried about both you and the peeps. As much as I love seeing blood and gore and watching people suffer and die a painful death..." Her eyes turned red and her teeth grew out as she imagined people on the ground screaming in agony while getting their insides torn out piece by peace. She finally snapped out of her little fantasy world and looked back at Kuri, "But I will not let this war happen."

When they heard footsteps coming from the front of the alley, they ducked behind the garbage can and made sure that they didn't make any noise for Akira or Misoka to notice them. While sitting there, waiting for them to leave, Kuri noticed some tracks that looked like they belonged to an overgrown bird of some sort. Then when she looked back at the portal, she found it wide open and gasped. Sel's hand slapped over Kuri's mouth and growled as quietly as possible. Misoka looked in their direction with a suspicious look on his face. He pushed up his glasses and then turned back to the ground when he heard his name being called by Akira. The two girls let out a big sigh and then Kuri got smacked upside the head by Sel, "What the hell's your problem trying to get us caught?" Kuri didn't say a word and pointed at the portal standing wide open next to them and then at the footprints. They looked at eachother and then got up, running through the portal and this time making sure it closed.

As Sel and Kuri stepped into the opening of where they were last time, two pairs of eyes could be seen in the shadows of the forest. Then, a voice spoke up, "We've been waiting for you m'lady. The Clan Chieftain has been awaiting your arrival. Nevin stepped out of the shadows and bowed deeply while looking up at Sel and smirking. The girl just puffed and then turned to find her sister trying to hold in her laughter which got her a big smack on the head again.

Curran hesitantly stepped out of the shadows and then bowed a little, "We should be going now. The Goddess and her husband are waiting." When he stood back up, he caught Kuri's eye as she smiled at him.

"Okieday then, let's get movin' people. Last one there is an ugly toad!" Kuri darted off into the forest and the others followed. All three were going at full speed. Soon enough, they all caught up to her. When Kuri turned to look in Sel's direction, she just saw her smirk then disapate into the forest ahead of her. When she looked to her other side, the two demons were gone as well. She stood there a minute and smiled to herself, "They don't know my little secret now do they..?" She looked around and then climbed up a tree. Once at the very top, she spotted the Fomorians and Sel nearing the castle. She then jumped high up into the sky and let out golden wings that looked as if they were on fire. The golden, auburn feathers flapped a few times and she was rocketing in their direction at a tramendous speed. They were all only three feet away from the gate and Kuri zipped past them, making Sel drop to the ground in a big heap. Kuri looked back at her sister and then flew back to her, "Sel, are you alright?"

"Yeah... just fine. I'll feel even better if I could kill the person standing right next to me..." Sel looked up from where she was and glared at Kuri which made the girl back away a few steps. Kuri let out her hand and Sel got a hold of it bringing herself back up from the ground. She smiled a bit, "Arigato imoto-chan."

They all entered the castle and Kuri looked around at the castle that was in ruins come to life again. She saw some greetings from people she had passed by the day before. She smiled and nodded a them and continued walking on, following the two demons. A few moments passed and then they had entered a large room that seemed to be the size of probably a court room. The only difference was the stage up front, some tables on the sides, and a few, large chandelears hanging from the ceiling. The room was brightly lit and the walls were decorated with pictures of angels and the background was a creamy color. there was a carpet leading down the steps when you entered through the door. Some flowers were put in a few corners of the room. Ahead of them, where the stage was, Elphame, Lochlan, and Etain stood there waiting patiently for them to get close enough for a decent conversation instead of yelling across the room.

Once they reached eachother, Elphame started speaking, "We've heard of your little preformance last night and..."

"WHAT!" Kuri and Sell screamed out before letting Elphame finish what she was saying. They both swore at the same time and punched a whole into the ground. When they stood back up, they looked at them and Kuri started talking a bit kindly, "Who... in the name of God... found out... about... THAT FREAKIN' PREFORMANCE! WHOEVER THE HELL IT WAS, THEY WERE NOT ALLOWED TO ENTER THROUGH THAT PORTAL NO MATTER WHAT THE COSTS! AND, NO ONE IS SUPPOSED TO EVEN IN OUR PART OF THE WORLD WHO'RE FROM HERE!" She started heaving, trying to catch her breath from letting out all that anger that was just building up again.

Elphame and the others looked completely confused and looked at eachother. Then Lochlan started to speak up, "What are you talking about? What portal? There is no portal around here. And why can we not come to your world if you're allowed to come to ours?"

Kuri just took in another deep breath and then let it out slowly, "Look, we come from a different dimention that not even WE are supposed to cross but we did anyways just out of plain old curiosity. We have no idea what it could do but I do know it's dangerous. And for your information, it was one of YOUR demonic people that crossed the dimention. Yes there is a portal but we did not want to tell you because of a certain reason..."

As Kuri's voice trailed off, Sel's picked up what was going on, "What she means is if our worlds interact ever again, then it would be an all out war. A war between the moon bandits and this world. And since the moon bandits are our friends, we do not want this war to start. So if you don't mind telling us who the people were, we'd be more than happy to know so we can be on our way back to our happy little lives then shut the portal off forever." She spat out the last few words into his face when she heard footsteps behind her.

Nevin and Curran stepped through the doorway and made their way towards the little group, "We were the ones who were curious as to where Lady Kuri was going to so we followed." Once they were close enough to talk softly to, Nevin started to speak up, "Be glad that we did not actually enter the little ball room there. And keep the portal open. We might not start the war since you've mentioned it. All you have to do now is tell your friends..."

Sel growled and so did Kuri as they both gave Nevin and Curran a death glare. Both of their eyes turned red and the aura of their anger started to show around them having people who passed by gasp and then run off. Then Sel started speaking in a low growl, "We might not start it... but I do feel like having an ugly demon such as yourself for lunch..." Her fangs grew out once more and so did her claws. The hungry look on her face was defenitely not a pleasant one for the two Fomorians stopped in their tracks to just stand there like frightened rabbits that have been paralyzed for lunch.

A/N: MUAHAHAHAHA! Ok, the fanfic is done. Blah blah. Enjoy, blah blah. Anyways, please do review. I REALLY NEED THEM!

DeadlyLove186: Inspiration not working...

DareU2BiteMe : a have someone die

DareU2BiteMe : learn a new thing

DareU2BiteMe : find a secret place

DeadlyLove186: Secret! That's it! O.O

DeadlyLove186: goes back to writting

DareU2BiteMe : lol glad i could help...kinda confused

DeadlyLove186: You'll find out.

DareU2BiteMe : yay

DareU2BiteMe : kicks a friend as she waits not kicking you though...

DeadlyLove186: o.o;;

DareU2BiteMe : but she is being annoying as i wait so she getting hurt


	6. Sworn to Secrecy

YAY! I FINALLY GOT 2 AND 3 OF CRESCENT MOON:ahem: But that's not the point... I've decided to do chapter six since I have nothing else to do and also 'cause I have a very "patient" fan waiting to read the rest of the story. lol

Disclaimer: I do not own Elphame's Choice or Crescent Moon.

Last time in Another World: "There is going to be a war between the Moonlight Bandits and the Clan MacCallan..." Kuri woke up with Sel sitting on top of her with a knife in her hand. "We've been waiting for you, m'lady." "What portal?" The hungry look on her face defenitely wasn't a very pleasant one...

Chapter 6 - Sworn to Secrecy

"We did not mean to though so no need to get violent..." Nevin said a bit acidically. He took a step closer to Sel, challenging her in her strength. They both glared at eachother straight in the eye and got ready to lunge at eachother's throat. Sel was too self centered to care about anyone getting hurt and Nevin never did take kindly to threats. As they both got into a fighting position and started running at eachother, Kuri stepped into the center of it all, only to get wounded and then thrown to the side like she was nothing but a rag doll. Not too long after was Curran at her side trying to help her up and away from the two maniacs who were throwing eachother into the walls. Blood slatters were shown on the walls as both of them threw daggers at eachother, trying to slice eachothers throats.

Kuri's anger was rising and her eyes were blook red with anger, "WOULD YOU TWO FREAKS CUT IT OUT!" The walls shook and everyone froze in their tracks as their eyes turned to Kuri. She straightened herself out and glared at them in the eyes one by one, "Now, we need to figure out how to stop this war. If you do not mind, I need to ask some questions to a good friend of mine. So no fighting. Sel, get back over to the others and tell them I might be a bit late again. And then you'll know where to meet me at." She slowly turned around to face Elphame, "Make sure no one finds out about this. If word gets out, there might be some consequences. Everything has to be like every normal day."

Sel gave out a very unlady-like snort and smirked at Nevin, "You're not that bad. Just be glad I didn't go full strength on you." She shoved him back and then started walking off behind Kuri who was just walking out of the door they had come from.

"Heh, she's quite the wild one. I like her..." Nevin smirked as he looked after her. When he found his brother smiling at him, he growled, "I meant as a sparring partner, not a mate. There would be no way that I would like her in that way. I mean, c'mon. A bitch like her would never find a guy." He found himself almost getting hit by one of Sel's daggers.

"I heard that!" She growled and then walked off through the door.

Meanwhile, back in happy town

"GET OFF OF ME YOU STUPID WEREWOLF! I'M NOT GONNA GO ON THAT FUCKIN' STAGE AND SING!" Mitsuru yelled out as he tried his hardest to pry Akira off of him. Of course, the always hyper werewolf would not let go and started whining. It got even worse when Mahiru joined into the begging.

"Why not Mitsuru? I'm sure you'll be alright if you sing. It's not like it'll hurt you or something..."

He turned and glared at her, "You shut the hell up, girl! You all should know by now that I hate having anything to do with music! NOW LET ME GO!"

Nozomu just sat there staring off into space not paying attention to what was going on around him. Everyone but Misoka and Nozomu were trying to get Misturu to sing but couldn't. Nozomu gave out a big sigh which caught Akira's attention, making him push Mitsuru out of his seat and onto the floor. The young tengu swore under his breath and got back up. When he saw Mahiru's sad look, he looked away. Akira went over to Nozomu and poked him then started saying teasingly, "Someone is love sick for Kuri!"

The vampire gasped and looked at Akira with his face crimson red, "What? What're you talking about? I don't like Kuri. Well... I do.. but only as a friend." He stuttered a few words and when he heard the front door bell ring, he stood up to see who it was. He was disappointed that it was Sel and then sat back down and got back into his little moping state.

Sel walked up to the little group, shocked that there was no fighting going on. When she spotted Nozomu, she lifted up an eyebrow, "What's your problem? And why is everyone so... dead? There's usually a fight going on..." She looked at everyone and when it came to the tengu, she saw him taking glances over in Mahiru's direction. She smirked, "Anyways, I've got news. Good for me and... bad for you guys I guess.. Well, Kuri might be coming to the bar a bit late again. She's not completely sure but she did say that she would try her best to make it in time. Thank you and have a horrible day." She started walking off when she felt a hand grab her wrist. She turned around, ready to slap the person who grabbed her but when she saw Nozomu's look, she rolled her eyes, "What?"

"Why is she coming late? What's her reason?" He looked at her.

"Because she has some 'business' to take care of. Something with the family. Don't worry that little vampiric head of yours, okay? Okay. Now let go of my arm!" She petted him and then smacked him upside the head like she would Kuri then stormed off, mumbling incoherently. When she walked out of the karaoke bar, she found a chariot waiting for her with two, black clydesdales waiting to pull it. She looked up and saw a woman staring at her. Her pupils became slits and she made a slight bow at Sel. Sel just nodded and hopped on. Afterwards, they headed off in the direction of the park. Once they were out of site from the karaoke bar, the Sel started speaking, "Daisy, what're you doing here? And in a carriage for God's sake! These things are so out dated. Now I feel.. odd. Why? 'CAUSE SO MANY FREAKIN' PEOPLE ARE STARING AT US 'CAUSE THERE ARE NO CARRIAGES AROUND HERE!"

"Oh, hush up. Just so we don't stick out, we made some friends to help us out," she nodded at another carriage driver passing by. Then she started talking over her shoulder again, "Selenay, Her Highness asked me oh so nicely to pick you up. And I quote, 'Daisy, I want you to go pick my daughter up immediately! If you don't, I shall give you major punishment!' Now I know where you get your temper from. But adding your fathers temper is even worse."

Sel growled under her breath and glared into Daisy's back, "Why, exactly, did mom want me to be picked up? Did Kuri already get there and tell her about everything that she saw that was going to happen?"

Daisy looked confused. She stopped the carriage when there was a red light and then turned around, "She has not spoken about what she has said yet. But she did say that she had bad news and Her Highness would like to be speaking to all three of you."

"She called Sutasu-san as well? Hmph, I should've known. She sent Princess to get him, didn't she? 'Cause that fucked up bastard is too stubborn," she smirked as she thought about Sutasu-san and how it had been a while since they fought eachother. But now she had a new sparring buddy. That demon, Nevin, from the Clan MacCallan. She spaced out for a while when she was thinking about the Fomorian. "WHAT!" she snapped when she felt the horse whip poke her.

"We're here," she looked over in the direction of the bushes. As they walked up to it, she looked around making sure there was no human nor demon in sight. She also 'felt' around to see if anyone was there but there was no one. Making some symbols within her hands, a glow started to come from the ground and a huge symbol was formed. A barrier was put up around the portal behind the bushes and whenever someone ran into it, they wouldn't be able to go to where Sel and Daisy were going to. "I know, I know. You hate going through the portal but you are gonna have to deal with it. Now, wait for a few minutes. This body is really getting on my nerves..." Daisy closed her eyes and her clothes started to turn into ribbons, wrapping around her body. As her body started changing, cracking and crunching was heard as her bones rearranged themselves. Her mouth grew out and her teeth grew long. her hands turned into paws and claws popped out of them. Her legs and feet turned into her hind quarters and a tailed popped out from in between. Sel watched as Daisy turned into a leapord. Wings sprouted from her back as they shown brightly, blinding Sel. A little knecklace formed around her kneck and a jewel appeared on her forhead. When she was done, her eyes snapped open to show two slitted green eyes and she roared. then she turned to face Sel and started speaking to her with her mind, _"Now, princess, it's your turn to get into your proper clothing. And don't forget to bring your respectful manners with you."_

Sel growled and then closed her eyes. She put her hands in a weird little symbol and then started saying in a soft voice, "Large gates, open up wide. Open up and let me inside. Give me my powers, give me the strength. Let me through my powerful gates. I am your princess, I have arrived. So here I come, to take away lives. The lives that are mine, the powers I desire. Now I need one more thing, and that is my correct attire." Her body started to glow and a dark aura appeared around her. She curled up into a tight ball as darkness and lightning started to surround her. Her clothes started to change into foreign rags the color of blood and darkness. It looked as if the dress was wripped up to shreds. Her nails grew longer and her teeth became a bit sharper. Her eyes were filled with pain and suffering of everyone around her. The darkness and lightning were absorbed into her back. She then arched her back and demonic wings popped out. When her little transformation was over, she heaved and puffed and straightened herself out. She turned to Daisy and her eyes turned back to normal except for little slits in them. She smiled a bit and nodded, "Let's get to them before we're late. We've wasted enough time already just standing here and talking." Daisy nodded and then then walked through the bush and up to a large, silver door that had odd markings on the frames. A crystal was at the top that was in the shape of an eye. As she looked at it, it seemed as if darkness had swallowed it and it turned black. A light beemed out of it and hit Sel's forhead dead center. The crystal had transfered itself from the top of the doorway and onto Sel's forhead. It was dark and was in the shape of a heart that was turned black and was set on fire.

"Let's go, Princess. Everyone's waiting," Daisy whispered as she saw Sel nod and they entered through the portal and the bright light consumed both of their bodies and they disappeared into another world.

A/N: DONE WITH CHAP 6! Ok, I got a bit carried away in the end but...yeah. Anywho, I hope you enjoyed it so now please, I beg of you to REVIEW THIS STORY SO FAR!


	7. Wall of Separation

Here's chapter 7. I've been getting a lot of inspiration from Roweena. And thanks to my #1 fan's "support," I've been able to actually get this far in the story. I might actually finish something for once. O.O;;; And I changed my mind on continueing from the last chap instead of just leaving ya'll hangin'. Well, have fun reading.

Disclaimer: I do not own Elphame's Choice or Crescent Moon.

Last time in Another World: Sel was too self centered to care about anyone getting hurt and Nevin never did take kindly to threats. "Someone is love sick for Kuri!" "Daisy, what're you doing here?" "Large gates, open up wide. Open up and let me inside. Give me my powers, give me the strength. Let me through my powerful gates. I am your princess, I have arrived. So here I come, to take away lives. The lives that are mine, the powers I desire. Now I need one more thing, and that is my correct attire."

Chapter 7 - Wall of Separation

Kuri was pacing back and forth in the throne room mumbling incoherently to herself. She kept on looking over at the door, waiting for Sutasu-san and Sel to come through them. Her dress had become all fumbled up together because of her pacing. Anger was rising within her as she couldn't stand it any longer and flames burst out of her body and she stood facing the door, "When the hell are they going to get here!"

"Patience, Princess. They'll be here soon enough. And you do know that Her Highness is in a meeting at the moment, right?" asked the young maid that stood near a column and away from Kuri.

"Patience? I don't have time for patience. There's going to be a fuckin' war sooner or later and my friends are going to get hurt and you're telling me to be patient! Look, Lishiaunna, I don't care where they are or what they're doing but I really need them to get here. Someone's life is more important than anything else..." she looked up and saw that the start were shining brightly. She closed her eyes and thought about the war that had happened earlier in the years on her planet when she was only eight years of age. The war still goes on and no one has yet to win it. Her father died in the war and can only be brought back for a certain cause. Then, her eyes snapped open when she heard the doorway open. In came Sel in her full form and Daisy in her normal form. She smiled brightly and embraced Sel and Daisy in a tight hug then smacked them both, "It's about time you two got here. What took you so long?"

"Chitter chatter," Sel replied nonchalantly. She smiled and then turned to look at the other two doors, "Sutasu-san and mom still haven't arrived yet?" Seeing Kuri shake her head and put on a pissed off look, she took a small step back, "Refridgerate will ya? It's not like we're in any hurry... are we?"

Kuri's body turned into nothing but a big ball of inferno. She slowly headed in Sel's direction, pointing her flaming finger at her, "Yes we are in a hurry. You know damn well that there's going to be a war going on and all you're worried about is going and flirtting with Nevin!"

"Flirtting!" Sel exclaimed as her eyes turned pitch black and lightning surrounded her body, "I do not flirt, baby sister, and I despise guys. So that gives you no fuckin' right to say I was flirtting with him! We were only sparring, nothing more."

Kuri snorted and some of the flames died down, "Pft, yeah right. You know you two were flirtting, and we also both know that violence is your best way to show affection to others! So you know that you were flirtting with him and don't deny it!"

"Deny it! Who the hell said I was denying anything! You and I should both know that I absolutely detest men! Why else would I always get into a fight with them and try to kill them, huh? Tell me that you snot nosed, stupid, pheonix...fox... WHATEVER THE HELL YOU ARE!" whirlwinds surrounded her body to carry the electricity around her getting ready for another battle with Kuri. It had been a while since both sisters had an argument such as this one.

"You know exactly what I am, Sel. And we both know that you were too flirtting," she smirked and the flames rose once more and her eyes glowed deep red as she got a fireball ready. She saw, from the corner of her eye, that Lishiauna had run off to take cover. "Looks like things are 'bout to get ugly, eh?"

"Looks like it..." Sel smiled and then let out a lightning bolt, missing Kuri by just a hair and Kuri let out her fireball. It grew larger and larger until it was the size of Sel's body and Kuri's body put together. Sel melted into the ground and became one with the shadows, "Forgot one thing, imoto-chan. I am the darkness... and darkness is your worste fear, is it not?" Hearing her laugh, the hair on the back of Kuri's neck stood on their tips and then she found herself being swallowed up into darkness. Her breathing stopped and her heart-rate increased by a dozen as she started to panic. She saw nothing but pitch black and when she tried to scream, no sound would come out of her throat. That made her panic even more as she tried to feel around to see if she could get out but nothing would happen. Her eyes darted back and forth hoping to see at least some light but nothing was there. When she heard Sel laughing again, her anger grew even more as she started to float and her wings popped out from behind her. She swallowed in the darkness around her and filled it with the light from her wings. Black flames were shown in Kuri's eyes as she glared at Sel. "You don't scare me, brat. You know you're weaker than I, so bring it on."

Before they could lunge at eachother again, Daisy tackled Kuri to the ground and pinned her down and another leapord that looked just like Daisy except different at the same time, tackled Sel and pinned her down as well. Sutasu-san stood at the doorway in which they had entered and he just watched with amusement. Then a voice boomed over everyone and echoed throughout the room, "CUT IT OUT YOU TWO!" A woman with long, dark raven hair showed up in a long silky dress the color of her skin. She held a long staff with a bright crystal at the tip. It was glowing a bright pink and the woman looked enraged, "I will not allow you two to fight while I'm around. And not with what we're here for either. So for now, I will strip both of you of all your powers so you do not bring destruction to the castle." She headed for the trone and took her seat and watched as all three, Sel, Kuri, and Sutasu, came together infront of the Queen of the planet called Ekronorech, and they bowed. Seats appeared behind the three of them and they took a seat. "Kurisutaru, what's with this thing you wanted to tell me?"

"Let me start from the begining, mother..." Kuri said as she started to speak.

A/N: Ok, short chap, I know. I had the hardest time with this chapter 'cause a major writers block hit me. So I'm gonna have to get more sleep tonight just so I can think more clearly when it comes to the next chap. I hope you liked it and it's not really a cliffy. lol


	8. Curiosity to Discovery

Here's chapter eight and hopefully it'll be longer than chap 7. Most likely it will since I got a long sleep last night. I think I'm kind of rushing myself with the chapters but oh well. As long as I can get it done without many distractions, I'm okieday. Well, enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Elphame's Choice or Crescent Moon.

Last time in Another World: "Patience, Princess. They'll be here soon enough." "You and I both know that I absolutely detest men!" She found herself being swallowed up by darkness. "CUT IT OUT YOU TWO!" "Let's start from the begining, mother..."

Chapter 8 - Curiosity to Discovery

Once the small group arrived back at the bar an hour before it opened, some of them headed upstairs to rest for a while while some others stayed down in the bar just to continue some conversations, "Hey girlie, are you gonna stay down here with us to work tonight?" Nozomu asked Mahiru before she started walking up the stairs.

The girl just smiled, "I might as well since I'm not all that tired. Plus I do have to do my part of the job in order to actually earn my stay here, right?"

Nozomu nodded and continued talking to Misoka. When they're conversation was interupted by Oboro who needed to talk to Misoka, Nozomu sighed and then headed to start wipping off tables before the costumers started coming. He needed to get some things off his mind and badly but all that came up was Kuri. Even during conversations with someone, he'd space out 'cause they'd either mention her name or something that would have to do with her. Nozomu stopped at one table and just wipped it over and over while thinking about the young demon girl again. One thing he did know, though, was that Misoka was also attrackted to her. He thought that it was only because he was fox as well but he didn't know for sure. It could be though. _"Hmm... what if I asked him about her? I could find out more that way..."_ he thought to himself and then moved on to another table when he noticed everyone starring at him.

An hour passed by in complete silence and they finally opened up the bar. Within the next fifteen minutes, the bar was already full. They saw that more costumers wanted to come and they had to bring out extra chairs and nothing more in order to seat them. Some of them even sat on the bar itself or just stood, waiting for the sisters to start preforming again. When the lights went out, people started panicing then some disco lights were turned on. They flashed around the room and then a voice was heard from the speakers above the stage, "Ladies, gents, and whoever else is in there. If you're ready to watch the two sister have another dancing battle, then hold on to your chairs, hairs, and wigs 'cause heeeeeeeere they come!"

The front door of the bar burst open and the two girls came in doing back flips towards the stage on top of some tables. Once on the stage, lights were set upon them as they were shown in tight, black leather clothing. The top piece cut off just above the belly and the pants flared out at the bottom. They wore grip-gloves and platform shoes. Kuri and Sel smiled at eachother and Kuri started speaking, "Tonight, my sister and I shall sing in a duet. It's our favorite song and hope you enjoy it." The music started playing and it started off with a piano. They both grabbed the nearest mic and Kuri started singing.

_'I'm so tired of being here_

_Suppressed by all my childish fears_

_And if you have to leave_

_I wish that you would just leave_

_'Cause your presence still lingers here_

_And it won't leave me alone'_

Sel took a step forward as the duet began.

_'These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears._

_When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears._

_When I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have... all of me'_

Kuri took a step back and let Sel take the full spotlight as she started singing again.

_'You used to captivate me_

_By your resognating light_

_Now I'm bound by the life you left behind_

_Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams_

_Your voice, it chased away all the sanity in me'_

Sel took a slight step back and Kuri found her place by her sisters side. They closed their eyes and put all of their thoughts and emotions into the lyrics of the song so they could try to get something across to their friends without actually saying anything.

_'These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears._

_When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have... all of me.'_

Kuri took a half step forward and began singing the bridge of the song with very deep passion.

_'I tried so hard to tell myself that your gone_

_But though your still with me_

_I've been alone all along'_

As there was a little interlude, the two sister looked down. Kuri was trying her best to hold her tears back and when she looked back up, her eyes were dry and they started singing again.

_'When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears._

_When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears._

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have... all of me...'_

The song started to fade out, so did the lights. When the normal lights popped back on, everyone blinked a few times and the aplause roared again. They all smiled and some of them wipped their eyes, feeling the emotion the girl put within the song. Again, everyone was amazed. Neither of the girls went flat or sharp and their voices blending in together very well. They both had equal balance and one's voice didn't over power the others. The two girls were done with their preformance for the day and Kuri walked up to the bar and looked at Nozomu, "I'm going to go for a walk."

"How long will you be gone for?" Nozomu asked.

"As long as I'm here in the morning, you don't need to worry about anything, alright?" she smiled as she headed for the door. When she was out, she made sure no one was watching her and she went into the alley. Once she was through the portal, she didn't notice a bat following her through it. On the other side, she looked around cautiously and then closed her eyes, bowed her head, and made an odd shape that looked sort of like fire and yet a half heart in the middle. She started whispering, "Bright gates, open wide. Open up and let me inside. Let the flames grow higher, let the pheonix soar. Come and hear my dark flames roar. The fire is mine, it is my soul. And it couldn't play no better role. The role I must play, must begin now. The role of a princess with her small, gold crown." Flames started to rise up around her body and it engulfed her. A long, red-ish gold dress formed around her body from the flames and her hair grew long. Her forhead started to glow and then a blood red crystal was formed in the shap of a crescent moon surrounded by flames. The rest of the fire that was around her got sucked into her back and when she arched her back, golden red wings popped out and they were now ablaze. She opened her eyes and they were glowing bright red for a moment then turned to a light amber color. She looked around once more and saw nothing. When she looked up, she saw a pheonix flying around in an eight. Kuri flapped her wings once and she soared up into the sky and then flapped again making her rocket in the direction of the castle.

Nozomu was shocked at what he had seen through his bat. He never knew why Kuri had actually left or what she was hiding. He knew there was a message in that song somewhere but he just didn't know what it was. But now he knew. He snuck out of the bar and into the alley that his bat had followed her into. On the other side, he came across a large area filled with trees. When he spotted his bat hanging on a tree, he poked it with a stick, "Sleeping on duty again, eh?" The bat squeeked and then started flaping and going in the direction Kuri had headed in. He was too busy imagining her in the form he saw her in not too long ago. The beauty of her just caught him off gaurd that he didn't know what to do. When he felt a rock hit his head, he glared at the bat and then started following it. When they were in a clearing, he motioned for his bat friend to stop for a while and Nozomu quickly changed into his vampire form.

Curran got up from his bed and started to walk out the door when a voice stopped him in his tracks, "Where are you going, Curran? It's the middle of the night and you're gonna go wander about?"

The other brother gave out a sigh, "I can't sleep tonight, Nevin. So I'm gonna go for a walk until I am fatigued."

"Don't be out for too long. We might need our strength tomorrow," at Curran's nod, Nevin fell back asleep.

Curran walked ontot he balcony and opened up his wings. He flew off in the direction of the forest. He landed at the edge of it and started walking, not noticing Kuri pass by over him. His eyes wandered upon the forest beds. Something caught his attention in the corner of his eye. When he looked, he found a bat and another creature coming in his direction. He jumped up into the nearest tree and waited for them to come by. Once they were close enough, Curran tackled the creature to the ground. He heard the thing yelled out, "What the hell?"

"What are you doing here? Who are you?" Curran asked as he held him down. The creature was struggling to get out of the Fomorian's grasp. Curran looked up to find Lochlan, Cu, and his brother standing infront of him, "I found him running towards the castle."

Lochlan nodded, "We shall take him there, then, and let the Clan Chieftainn decide what to do with him."

Nevin and Curran picked the guy up and started dragging him in the direction of the castle with Lochlan leading the way and Cu playing the role of gaurd from behind them. They all walked in silence and the creature continued to struggled. Once they got there, they found almost the whole castle awake and active. Curran saw a lady with bright auburn angelic-like wings with little flames on them. She had long, dark brown hair and she wore a dress that looked like it was made by silk or satin. They stopped at the door and when the girl turned around and smiled, Cu and Curran recognized her immediately. It was Kuri in another form. Elphame spoke up from the silence, "Lochlan, we have bad news and..."

Elphame's words were cut off by Kuri's, "What in the name of five hells...! Nozomu! What are you doing here!" Her eyes became ablaze as did part of her body and her wings. Her hair whipped around wildly around her body as she glared at her friend.

"I was just curious to know where you were going. I was worried about you and didn't know..." He got cut off.

"SILENCE! I already told you not to worry about me but what do you do? You follow me. I never gave you permission to follow me now did I, Nozomu. So what fuckin' right do you have TO FOLLOW ME!" the ground shook and her whole body was on fire with rage. Her eyes glowed deep red and her body was floating just a tad bit. Her fists were curled up into tight balls that blood started dripping from her palms.

"No matter!" Lochlan yelled out, over powering her voice. She looked at him as the flames on her rose a bit more, "He has trespassed on our territory and our lands so he must be punished for it."

Kuri gasped making the flames disappear within' seconds, "Wait... punish him? You never punished Sel, or me, or Sutasu-san when we had entered your lands. So why punish him when he's entered?" Her heart was racing at this time. The bad feeling had come again. Her eyes darted back and forth, "No... no. This isn't what's supposed to be happening. This isn't happening. This is just some sort of... nightmare. A living nightmare. This can't be happening, can it? No... NO!"

A/N: MUAHAHAHAHA! Yet another cliffy! Ok, I guess you can guess that I know that you know what's going to happen, right? I might change it ya know, SO DON'T BE THINKIN' ANYTHING! XD Okiesh, well, please R&R. Thanks!


End file.
